


Start of the Line

by peoriapeoria



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Character of Color, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Nick Fury asks Jasper Sitwell questions in 2012.





	Start of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



> I've rated this according to profanity and implications of things both spoken of and Canon. No characters were killed that haven't since walked it off.

Jasper Sitwell is not who Fury would have chosen to infiltrate Hydra. Not because of his skills, or lack thereof; one did not rise in SHIELD without being a certifiable badass. Apparently a nonnegligible number of his agents were also motherfucking Hydra, including a whole Strike team. "Steve Rogers said "Hail Hydra?"" In an elevator, Tony Stark's elevator, with Rumlow's Strike team in the car to a toasty brown Jasper.

He was right to wonder just what they defrosted. Fury had had hopes when the man's reaction to the faux scenario was to bolt. Not as high as it had been before he knew they used a baseball game preceding World War Two. Amateur hour. Though, Rogers' profession of "how your agent was dressed" had been touching for its nebulous specificity. "And Strike team Omicron rolled with it?" Sitwell hadn't broke yet, but Fury had to be sure.

"They're all Hydra." Jasper took a sip of water. "They're very into chain of command, and Captain America--" Jasper closed his eyes. "If Phil wasn't in the morgue, this would kill him."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Fury was going to need his good eye on this. "This is need to know, and Romanova and Barton don't need to know." Barton had enough to process what with celestial mind control and Natasha couldn't be divided in her loyalties if she had nothing to keep from Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did have to apply fanon and name Rumlow's team, because STRIKE being unique didn't make sense.


End file.
